


The Moon Keeps Shining

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alfa/Beta, Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Bashing Endymion, Beta Inuyasha, Cristal de Plata, Crossover, Distintos Tiempos, Es la de Serenity, F/M, Genderbending, Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha), Implicacion de Mpreg, La Muerte es temporal, M/M, OOC InuYasha, OOC Serenity, Princesa Serenity es Inuyasha, Reencarnación, Silver Millennium Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: La Princesa Serenity no era estupida.Ante todo, ella era primero la Princesa de su milenio y dio su vida tratando de proteger su reino.Pero murio y su madre entonces le dio una segunda oportunidad.Sin embargo, ella fue alejada de todos y renacion como un Hanyou.Abrir los ojos como un hombre llamado Inuyasha y darte cuenta que estas solo y que tu unica compañia es la Luna que sigue brillando, llamando por su Reina.
Relationships: Implied InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Implied Princess Serenity/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Implied Queen Beryl/Prince Endymion, One-sided Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: Ideas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 21





	The Moon Keeps Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, la hermosa foto y la frase usada no me pertenecen.

> **THE MOON KNOWS**

_**"El sol mira lo que hago, pero la luna conoce todos mis secretos."** _

* * *

El Milenio de Plata del Reino de la Luna era sumamente prospero.

Era un milenio lleno de paz y armonia. Esta paz y armonia se extendia a los otros planetas del Sistema Solar.

La gobernante era la Reina Serenity de la Luna. Y su heredera era la Princesa Serenity, su hija, quien tambien tenia el simbolo de la luna en su frente.

El Reino de la Luna parecia sacado de un cuento de hadas. Aunque era un reino prehistorico, era sumamente avanzado tecnologicamente. Habian domos que producian un clima artificial y una super avanzada computadora. Y el patinaje sobre hielo era un famoso deporte, y la princesa era muy buena en este.

Aquellos que habitan en la luna tenian una largisima vida y tenian dos trabajos: primero, debian proteger el Cristal de Plata, y segundo, velar por la evolucion del Planeta Tierra y protegerla.

La paz reinaba.

Pero estaba por ser destruida.

* * *

La Princesa Serenity era la unica hija de la Reina Serenity.

Como la unica heredera y futura Reina de la Luna, la Princesa se tomaba en serio su puesto como princesa.

Como futura gobernante, la Princesa sabe que su deber es primero a su pueblo.

Desde pequeña, vio a su madre gobernar. La vio hacer todo para mantener la paz entre los planetas. Vio a la gente agradecerle y amarla por sus actos. Y la pequeña mente de la princesa queria eso. Ella queria ser amada y respetada. Asi que su mente se lleno de pensamientos mucho mas maduros de lo de una niña de su edad. Ella debia proteger a su gente tal y como su madre lo hacia.

Debido a tal mentalidad, la princesa no captaba el hecho de que el Principe Endymion estaba loco por ella.

Endymion queria obtener todo de la princesa. El queria todo lo que se podia obtener al tener a la princesa a su lado.

El queria su belleza.

La Princesa Serenity tenia su cabello en dos odangos y este era de un color plateado pasando casi a blanco y era tan largo que descansaba en el suelo. Sus ojos eran de un brillante y hermoso color azul. Con una piel blanca y suave sin ninguna mancha y con un flequillo en forma de corazon. Lo mas especial en si era la marca de media luna que descansaba en su frente. Su vestimenta era un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco hasta el suelo con diseños de circulos dorados en la parte de su busto y con hombreras blancas acompañados de unos tacones blancos.

El queria su poder.

La Princesa Serenity iba a ser la futura Reina de la Luna. En un futuro, en sus manos caeria el deber de proteger el Cristal de Plata, la cosa mas poderosa del universo, capaz de destruirlo como de protegerlo. Con tal poder, Endymion iba a ser el hombre mas poderoso.

Endymion estaba seguro que la princesa se enamoraria de el. Estaba seguro que ambos serian felices. Pero Endymion lo que estaba era obsesionado, y la princesa estaba mas concentrada en ser la futura gobernante.

Pero parece que eso no fue suficiente para detener el deseo de Beryl de venganza en contra de la princesa por tener la atencion de Endymion. Beryl queria la total aniquilacion de la princesa.

Por eso, la luna fue atacada por la Reina Metalia.

* * *

La Princesa Serenity corria por los pasillos del Castillo Lunar con la Espada Sagrada en su delgada mano mientras con la otra levantaba su vestido, sus tacones habian sido tirados hace mucho tiempo para poder correr mejor.

-¡Princesa, por favor huya! -grito Luna con voz angustiada, persiguiendo a la princesa.

-¡No! ¡Este es mi hogar y mi gente es la que esta muriendo! -grito sin detenerse.

-¡Usted no esta entrenada en la forma de la espada! ¡Morira! -sollozo Luna.

-¡Entonces lo hare protegiendo mi reino!

La princesa usaba sus delgados brazos y aquella espada para defender a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Ella sabia que era debil. Sabia que seguramente moriria, pero lo queria hacer al menos intentado. Queria morir protegiendo a su reino.

Por eso siguio corriendo.

-¡Madre! -llamo angustiada. No podia encontrar a la reina, por lo tanto, siguio corriendo hasta que llego afuera, pero fue recibida por un ataque de la Reina Beryl.

Serenity levanto su espada para protegerse del ataque, pero una rosa se interpuso.

-¡Endymion! -exclamo Beryl feliz.

-¡Alejate de ella, Beryl! -grito Endymion, actuando como todo un protector. La princesa lo miro mal.- ¿Estas bien, Serenity?

-No me hables como si fueramos cercanos, despues de todo, mi reino esta siendo atacado por tu relacion amorosa con la Reina Beryl.

-¡Nosotros no tenemos una relacion! ¡Solo te amo a ti, Serenity! -grito ofendido.

-¡No seas estupido! ¡Soy mucho menor que tu y nunca hemos hablado nada a excepcion de unos saludos! ¿Y dices amarme? -exclamo enojada la princesa.

-Serenity, yo se que me amas. No temas en decirlo solo porque Beryl esta aqui.

La Princesa Serenity pensaba que Endymion estaba loco. Literalmente, solo habian hablado para darse saludos, ¿y el ya decia amarla? ¿Acaso el pensaba que ella era una estupida? Era mas que obvio que Beryl y Endymion tuvieron algo. Luego el principe se obsesiono con ella y esa obsesion ha llevado su reino a la destruccion.

La princesa conocia muy bien al Principe Heredero del Planeta Tierra. Endymion era alguien hambriento de poder. El queria el poder del Cristal de Plata, y eso significaba tenerla a ella. Esa codicia de poder ha llevado a su amado reino a la destruccion y eso es algo que jamas perdonara.

-¡Aahh! ¡¿Por que te gusta esa niña?! -grito Beryl fuera de si.

-¡Es mejor que te des por vencida, Beryl! -le grito Endymion, ignorando la pregunta de la Reina Beryl. La princesa agarro su espada mas fuerte, lista para el ataque.

-¡Yo me enfrentare a ti! ¡No amo a Endymion! ¡Mis metas estan en ser una gran gobernante para la luna! ¡No necesito a un hombre para defenderme! ¡Si muero, morire por mis medios! -levanto su espada, apuntando a Beryl.

-Argh. -la Reina Beryl gruño y no dudo en lanzarle un ataque, un ataque al cual Endymion se interpuso, listo para proteger a Serenity.

Serenity abrio los ojos, al igual que Beryl por haber matado a su amado.

-¡Principe Endymion! -grito la princesa. Estaba en shock de que el principe en verdad estuviera tan obsesionado como para sacrificarse por ella. ¿En que demonios habia estado pensando Endymion?

-¡Endymion! ¡Oh, mi Endymion! -lloro Beryl, abrazando el cuerpo de su amado.- ¡Tu, maldita perra! ¡Por tu culpa murio mi Endymion! -grito histerica, mirando a la Princesa Serenity con ojos llenos de odio.

Los ojos de la Princesa Serenity se endurecieron.

La batalla entre las dos continuo pero duro muy poco. La princesa no estaba entrenada en el arte de la espada y no tenia un poder como el de su madre. Asi que la Princesa Serenity murio dando su vida por su reino. Murio, esperando que su corta pelea con Beryl haya ayudado en algo.

- **¡Serenity!** -lo ultimo que escucho fue a su madre gritar su nombre con dolor.

* * *

-Luna. Artemis. -hablo la dulce y cansada voz de la Reina Serenity, aun dolida por la muerte de su querida Serenity.

-¿Si? -contestaron las voces de dos lindos gatitos.

-El Cristal de Plata puede traer paz al mundo cuando es usado por alguien de puro corazon. -dijo apretando el cristal a su pecho.- Pero, cuando es usado por alguien con un corazon malvado, inmediatamente se convierte en un arma de temer.

La Reina gime de dolor.

A su lado, los dos gatos la miran con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Eso es suficiente. Por favor, no hable mas. -rogo Luna, la pequeña gata de color negro con el simbolo de la luna en su frente de color dorado. A su lado, Artemis, el gato de color blanco, miraba a la reina con preocupacion.

-Con el poder del Cristal de Plata, fui capaz de sellar a Metalia. Sin embargo, no se puede saber cuando regresara otra vez. -siguio, ignorando el ruego de Luna.- Es por eso que debia decirles acerca del Cetro Lunar. Solo aquellos con sangre real son capaces de usarlo. Asi que en el futuro, cuando Metalia sea capaz de liberarse, confiale este cetro a la Princesa Serenity. Para que entonces, ella pueda proteger la paz del mundo.

-Si. -respondiron ambos gatos.

-Princesa Serenity y todas las demas Sailor Scouts...Que sus futuras vidas en la Tierra esten llenas de amor, bondad y esperanza.

La Reina Serenity abrio su puño, y el hermoso y brillante Cristal de Plata comenzo a flotar, alejandose de la moribunda y hermosa reina.

El cristal dio una brillante luz y aquellas almas comenzaron a elevarse. Y estas se fueron camino a la Tierra, en el futuro. Y sin memorias.

-Este es mi ultimo deseo. Vive en paz y en felicidad.

Y con unas ultimas palabras de esperanza, la Reina del Milenio de Plata dio su ultimo suspiro. Muriendo asi, encima de dos columnas que semejaban una cruz.

Finalmente, el Cetro Lunar callo de sus manos.

-¡Reina Serenity!

Eso fue lo ultimo que los gatitos pudieron decir antes de que el Cetro Lunar brillara tambien.

* * *

La reencarnacion puede ser una cosa extraña.

No todo tiene, o debe, ser exactamente igual.

* * *

El alma de la valiente princesa viajo a la Tierra junto a las Sailor Scouts y, desafortunadamente, a Endymion, el causante de todo.

Pero el alma de Serenity parecia querer causar una diferencia y aunque viajo al futuro en la Tierra, estaba muchos años alejada de los demas, en el Periodo Sengoku de Japon.

Su alma nacio en aquel niño hanyou llamado Inuyasha.

Aquel con un cabello igual de plateado que el suyo, pero con brillantes ojos dorados. Con dos pequeñas orejas de perro en su cabeza, y con el mismo simbolo de la luna en su frente.

Inuayasha nacio bajo la luz de la luna y en fuego.

El pequeño aun no sabia el gran destino que tenia por delante.

Aun no sabia el amor que iba a encontrar en los brazos de su medio hermano.

Tampoco, de lo diferente que es la Tierra a la Luna en terminos de quien podia tener bebes.

La luz de la luna ilumino el rostro del recien nacido, arrullandolo a dormir.

Aun faltaba para que la Princesa Serenity, ahora Inuyasha, despertara y tomara su trono en la Luna.

Aun faltaba, pero era mas que claro que la princesa gobernara la Luna y sus planetas una vez mas.

* * *

Izayoi se hizo cargo de su pequeño Inuyasha luego de la muerte de Toga. Su familia no la iba a ayudar por haber tenido una relacion con un demonio, y Sesshomaru la odiaba. Izayoi estaba sola para criar a su extraño hijo.

Ahora, Izayoi no discriminaba, despues de todo, se enamoro de un demonio. Pero se preguntaba si la extrañez de su querido hijo era por que este era mitad demonio.

Inuyasha era mas diferente de lo que penso que seria. Por alguna razon, siempre penso que seria alguien de mucha energia y con un toque de impulsividad. Pero Inuyasha era todo lo contrario. Izayoi podia jurar que su hijo actuaba como si fuera de la realeza, incluso mas que ella misma, y ella era una princesa.

Inuyasha era sumamente elegante en sus acciones y su vocabulario era digno de alguien de la realeza. Su personalidad solia ser tranquila, aunque si lo enojaban tenia un temperamento de los mil demonios. Ademas siempre estaba dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas. Pero en si, Inuyasha era una persona serena y con un extraño amor a la luna.

Inuyasha podia pasar la noche entera bañandose en la luz de la luna, es como si deseara poder ir alla. Y su marca en la frente parecia tambien coger brillo. Inuyasha parecia tener una conexion con la luna.

Esa marca de la que Izayoi aun no sabia de donde habia salido. La marca era pequeña y de color dorado, a diferencia de la de Sesshomaru, pero Izayoi no sabia de donde salio asi que no le quedo mas que pensar que es un atributo de hanyous.

Inuyasha era extraño, pero lo amaba.

-Inuyasha, ven y entra. -llamo suavemente a su hijo, quien se bañaba en la luz de la luna otra vez.

-Si, madre. -tan educado y con una voz suave y melodiosa. Izayoi suspiro. Aun asi, no pudo arrancar la mirada de Inuyasha.

No lo decia por que era su madre, pero Izayoi pensaba que Inuyasha era el niño mas lindo del mundo.

Su cabello era plateado casi pasando a blanco y era totalmente lacio, al igual que el de ella. Ademas, tenia un flequillo y su pelo era tan largo que se arrastraba por el suelo, su pelo llegaria a ser incluso mas largo que el de ella. Y se veia muy tierno con las pequeñas orejas en forma triangular en su pequeña cabeza. Sus ojos eran grandes y dorados, llenos de paz y armonia, con la pupila en forma vertical como un felino. Sus uñas eran mas bien pequeñas garras y sus blancos dientes tenia unos colmillos mas largos que los humanos. Su piel tambien era solo un poco mas oscura que la de su hermano mayor, pareciendose mas a su padre. Inuyasha era una poco alto y con un cuerpo delgado. Sin embargo, mostraba que en el futuro iba a ser una belleza devastadora con muy buenas curvas.

Izayoi suspiro cuando vio la espada colgando de la cintura de Inuyasha.

Era la espada que le dio Toga, pero Inuyasha no se separaba de ella. El pequeño hanyou tenia una obsesion con la espada. Inuyasha se la pasaba entrenando y no se seoraba de esta, como si estuviera listo para cualquier ataque.

Inuyasha parecia estar esperando el ataque de un enemigo del cual solo el tenia conocimiento.

Inuyasha iba a ser la mezcla letal de belleza y poder.

No se les iba a ser nada facil a los Alfas seducir a su pequeño.

Bueno, Sesshomaru ciertamente era el que mas ventaja tenia.

* * *

Inuyasha sabe que el tiene una mision.

No sabe cual es, aun no. Pero sabe que su mision es importante. Siente que algo le falta, que esta olvidando algo sumamente importante. Y siente que la luna tiene todas las respuestas.

Inuyasha entrena con su espada porque sabe que debe hacerlo para protegerse y para que _eso_ no vuelva a suceder, pero no sabe que es ese _eso_.

Inuyasha entrena con sus poderes de demonio porque sabe que debe ser fuerte para el enemigo que se avecina. Pero no sabe quien es ese enemigo.

Inuyasha se siente perdido y solo con un futuro sumamente desconocido.

El pequeño hanyou solo sabe que la luna esta conectada con todas sus preguntas, y mas importante aun, sus respuestas.

* * *

La luna sabe el destino que le espera a Inuyasha, la Princesa Serenity.

Sabe el deber que tendra que hacer como futura Reina de la Luna, y al menos esta feliz de que no lo hara solo, que tendra compañia de aquel que fue hecho para el. Aquel que tambien porta el simbolo de la luna en su frente.

Pronto llegara el momento en que las Sailor Scouts tendran que despertar y luchar junto a su reina. Luchar, vivir y morir a su lado y por ella.

Despues de todo, naceran nuevas guerreras y nuevas estrellas, pero Serenity sera inmortal.

Ese es su destino como Sailor Cosmos.

El destino de luchar contra Chaos una y otra vez para mantener el balance del bien y el mal.

Pero, no lo hara sola.

Tendra a su compañero a su lado. Tendra a aquel que tambien porta el simbolo de la luna.

Serenity, o mas bien Inuyasha, no estara solo.

La Luna lo sabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, otra de mis locas ideas.
> 
> Para aclarar, la Princesa Serenity esta fuera de caracter. La verdad que eso de morir al estilo Romeo y Julieta no es para mi. Ella era la futura gobernante, no merecia morir por un hombre. Debido a esto, la hice mas fuerte y elegante, mas centrada en gobernar la luna y proteger el Cristal de Plata.
> 
> Segundo, eso de Tokio de Cristal me parecio bello y todo, pero en verdad hubiera querido que regresara a luna y la gobernara alli. Queria que la luna sea como la capital, y los demas planetas otras cuidades. No se si me explico. Pero queria que Serenity volviera a la luna y la contruyera y todo eso.
> 
> Tercero, las Sailor Scouts y Serenity se encontraran, estab pensando que podia ser por el mismo lugar que Kagome pero eh. 
> 
> Cuarto, queria que Serenity, mas bien Inuyasha, sea un personaje parecido a la Reina Serenity en personalidad. Que fuera elegante pero de buen corazon. Queria a alguien que pusiera su reino y su gente primero. 
> 
> Quinto, el final se lo pueden imaginar asi: Despues de encerrar a Chaos por los siguientes miles de años, Inuyasha al fin encontraria la paz, sin un Endymion que lo persiguiera porque esta muerto o encerrado o que se yo. Al casarse con Sesshomaru, el Cristal de Plata creo a Tokio de Cristal pero tambien causo el regreso del Reino de la Luna, por lo que Inuyasha decide irse junto a Sesshomaru (y al bebe en la panza de Inuyasha) a la Luna y gobernarla. Sin embargo, todos los planetas del sistema solar cayeron bajo el gobierno y proteccion de la Luna. Imaginen un imperio (el de la luna) y los planetas entonces son reinos. Y la paz reino.
> 
> Phew, creo que por ahora eso era todo lo que queria aclarar. Siempre podran preguntarme por si hay alguna duda.
> 
> Esta historia, como todas, no tendra continuacion al menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Una vez mas, gracias por leer mis locas ideas.


End file.
